False Sufferings
False Sufferings is a case featured in Criminal Case as the seventy-third case of the game. It is the nineteenth case of Berrini and the first case in Newton Coast. Plot After the team arrived in Newton Coast to investigate the murders caused by an “eaux sombre”, Luke and the player went to search the swamps to start their investigation. But while searching for leads, they discovered the body of local resident Thomas Fletch, pinned to a tree with a giant pin through the chest. Upon Beatriz’s examination, it was discovered that the victim bled out after being stabbed in the heart. They first suspected local resident Abraham Warner who told them that he was sure that Thomas was a minion of the “eaux sombre”, the victim’s brother, Marvin Fletch, who accused the victim of having an affair with his wife while Marvin was away on business. They also suspected teenager Josh Lynwood as it was revealed that Josh accidentally shot the victim’s dog when he was younger. Later, they heard that the victim was working at a priestess’s shop. There, they added voodoo priestess Alysha Hewie as she had ‘’cursed’’ the victim for being such a childish employee in her shop as well as explorer Marcus Anderson who got attacked by the victim for mentioning the legendary monster. They then heard that Alysha had reported a break-in the shop that turned out to be Marcus. The team then found enough evidence to arrest Marvin for the murder. Marvin intially denied the murder but the detectives soon displayed the evidence, making Marvin confess about the murder. However when Luke asked Marvin about why he would kill his own brother, Marvin instantly clammed up and denied to explain why he would murder his own brother. The actions Marvin made forced Luke to senf him to trial. At the trial, Judge Marrakchi asked the murderer one more time about his motive, but Marvin still denied explaining his motive for murder, making the judge give him 40 years for the murder, and unwilling to cooperate with the police. After the trial, Luke and the player went to the victim’s cabin to try to discover why Marvin would have killed his own brother. There, they discovered a love letter written by Marvin to Alysha but Marvin's name had been crossed out and replaced with Thomas's, indicating foul play. Upon Raj's analysis, it was discovered that both brothers were in love with the priestess as a rumor revealed that she was the one to have slain the eau sombre in the past. Upon being interrogated, Marvin admitted that it was the reason why he killed his brother as Thomas had told Marvin’s wife about the love letter, causing her to divorce and leave him. The duo then left the killer to rot in jail. After hearing Raj saying that the voodoo priestess had killed the monster, Beatriz asked the player if they could come with her to interrogate Alysha about it. When confronted about it, Alysha smirked and explained how she took care of the "eau sombre" and brought its head to display in her shop. When they looked around the shop, they discovered the creature’s head, which Beatriz revealed that it was a fake. The proof of the head being fake meant the priestess never did kill the monster. When Beatriz and the player confronted her, Alysha threatened the team that if they revealed to everyone, she would put a evil curse on them. The duo slowly went away, leaving the lying woman by herself. With the knowledge of Alysha's lies about the eau sombre, the team decided that they would look elsewhere and went to Newton Coast's largest village, Birchport to find out about this legend. Summary Victim *'Thomas Fletch' (pinned to a tree like a voodoo doll) Murder Weapon *'Giant Pin' Killer *'Marvin Fletch' Suspects Profile *The suspect uses foot cream *The suspect uses lemongrass *The suspect eats lasagna Appearance *The suspect has skin rash Profile *The suspect uses foot cream *The suspect uses lemongrass *The suspect eats lasagna Appearance *The suspect wears suspenders *The suspect has skin rash Profile *The suspect uses lemongrass *The suspect eats lasagna Appearance *The suspect wears suspenders Profile *The suspect uses foot cream *The suspect uses lemongrass *The suspect eats lasagna Appearance *The suspect wears suspenders Profile *The suspect uses foot cream *The suspect uses lemongrass *The suspect eats lasagna Appearance *The suspect has skin rash Killer's Profile *The killer uses foot cream. *The killer uses lemongrass. *The killer eats lasagna. *The killer wears suspenders. *The killer has skin rash. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Newton Coast Swamp. (Clues: Victim's Body, Broken Pieces, Faded Key; New Suspect: Abraham Warner) *Ask Abraham Warner if he knew the victim who was murdered. *Examine Faded Key. (Result: Victim's Cabin Key; New Crime Scene: Victim's Cabin) *Investigate Victim's Cabin. (Clue: Torn Pieces, Faded Folder) *Examine Torn Pieces. (Result: Photo of Man) *Examine Photo of Man. (Result: Victim's Brother; New Suspect: Marvin Fletch) *Talk to the victim's brother about his brother's death. *Examine Faded Folder. (Result: J LYNWOOD Decoded; New Suspect: Josh Lynwood) *Ask Josh Lynwood about the victim tutoring him. *Examine Broken Pieces. (Result: Giant Pin) *Analyze Giant Pin. (03:00:00; Attribute: The killer uses lemongrass) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Murder Weapon Found: Giant Pin; Attribute: The killer uses foot cream) *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 *Investigate Priestess Shop. (Clues: Faded Sign, Satchel, Bloody Glove) *Examine Faded Sign. (Result: Voodoo Sign Recovered; New Suspect: Alysha Hewie) *Ask Alysha Hewie about knowing the victim. (Attribute: Alysha uses foot cream) *Examine Satchel. (Result: Rolled-Up Map; New Suspect: Marcus Anderson) *Ask Marcus Anderson if he ever met the victim. (Attribute: Marcus uses foot cream and uses lemongrass) *Examine Bloody Glove. (Result: Red Substance) *Analyze Red Substance. (12:00:00; Attribute: The killer eats lasagna; New Crime Scene: Living Room) *Investigate Living Room. (Clues: Locked Safe, Defaced Portrait) *Examine Locked Safe (Result: Incident Papers) *Analyze Incident Papers. (12:00:00) *Ask Josh about accidentally shooting the victim's dog. (Attribute: Josh eats lasagna and uses lemongrass) *Examine Defaced Portrait. (Result: Brown Substance) *Examine Brown Substance. (Result: Tobacco Pipe Ash) *Confront Abraham about the defaced portrait. (Attribute: Abraham uses lemongrass, eats lasagna and uses foot cream, Marvin uses foot cream) *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 3 *Ask Marcus Anderson about breaking into Alysha's shop. (Attribute: Marcus eats lasagna; New Crime Scene: Shop Shelves) *Investigate Shop. (Clues: Doll, Briefcase) *Examine Doll. (Result: Colored Fuzz) *Examine Colored Fuzz. (Result: Embroidery) *Ask Alysha about making a voodoo doll of the victim. (Attribute: Alysha eats lasagna) *Examine Briefcase. (Result: Divorce Papers) *Analyze Divorce Papers. (09:00:00) *Ask Marvin about his divorce. (Attribute: Marvin eats lasagna, uses lemongrass and uses foot cream) *Investigate Swamp Waters. (Clues: Reeds, Bloody Glove) *Examine Reeds. (Result: Bloody Metal) *Analyze Strange Piece. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears suspenders) *Examine Bloody Glove. (Result: White Goo) *Analyze White Goo. (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer has skin rash) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to Legend Behind Red Eyes (1/6) (No stars) Legend Behind Red Eyes (1/6) *Confront Marvin about why he killed his brother. (Reward: 20,000 Coins) *Investigate Victim's Cabin. (Clue: Torn Pieces) *Examine Torn Pieces. (Result: Faded Letter) *Examine Faded Letter. (Result: Love Letter) *Analyze Love Letter. (06:00:00) *Ask Abraham about what he knows about Alysha's "feat". (Reward: Newton Overalls) *Confront Marvin about his motive against his brother. *Ask Alysha about her slaying the eau sombre. *Investigate Priestess Shop. (Clue: Monster Head) *Examine Monster Head. (Result: Scales Sample) *Analyze Scales Sample. (09:00:00) *Ask Josh Lynwood if he can describe the eau sombre. (Reward: Burger) *Confront Alysha about her monster head being fake. *Go on to the next case! (No stars) Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Cases of Berrini Category:Newton Coast